


亲爱的合租人

by Hissori



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Incubus!Red, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hissori/pseuds/Hissori
Summary: 1. 设定雷人，写手OOC，不喜欢请点叉。2. 起因是我在群里看了一张魅魔赤恰绿的色图，想着“还可以这样啊”的同时还很想吃更多的肉……so。3. 设定写在上面了，雷者点x，感谢。
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Ch1

绿又一次看到赤在日出前回来了。他的合租人一年到头都戴着差不多的帽子，穿着差不多的棉T恤，晚出早归。昼夜颠倒的作息可能是出于工作方面的要求，毕竟他们这个年纪要在城市里独立生存并不容易。总之，绿没见过比赤更老实的人了，从不和女孩子出去约会，也不往家里买花里胡哨的贵东西。

但是绿现在不想看到他。

有需求没什么可丢人的，身为一个健康的成年男性，没点欲望才是怪事。以绿这样讨人喜欢的迷人脸蛋，他可以轻松找到条件不错的对象，男的女的都是，但是他昨晚偏偏梦到了赤。他好像躺在轻飘飘的棉花里，也有可能是在水中，唯一的依靠就是赤火热的身躯。赤用结实的双臂牢牢禁锢住绿，阴茎撞进绿的身体——但是不痛，绿的痛觉仿佛被从意识里剥离了，若是在现实里，这般横冲直撞必然是要出血的。高潮的时候绿尖叫着想抱住赤，却什么都没有触碰到。他醒来了，苍白的月光洒在床头，内裤一片黏腻。

他坐起身时才发现自己的左手麻了，密密麻麻针扎似的疼。头有点晕，不过不影响什么。他把内裤洗了，跑到阳台上吹冷风的时候，正好看到赤回来的身影。绿觉得自己的热度又上来了，真是活见鬼。赤确实不错，绿知道那件T恤底下全是形状好看的肌肉，但绿没想到自己会饥渴到需要幻想男性合租人的地步。他可以去找个漂亮的女友，然后在双方都觉得合适的时间来点性爱，而不是在梦里被人大力猛干。

“疯了。”绿咕哝了一声，拍了拍发热的脸颊，然后在赤的钥匙打开门前逃回了自己的房间。

今天是周六。若是在往常，绿会比工作日晚起1-2个小时，享受暖融融的阳光照在身上还不用起床的慵懒舒适。但是托那个杀千刀的梦的福，现在要他睡回笼觉也做不到了。赤就在离自己一墙之隔的地方——可能是在客厅，也可能是赤自己的房间，对另一位房客拿自己当性幻想对象这件事一无所知。

最终他决定放过自己因为塞满奇怪念头而疲惫不堪的脑袋，用另一种本能来对抗欲望：先去做早餐。绿刚上大学的时候也不擅长下厨，但他确实聪明，学什么都快，没多久就习惯了没有奈奈美特制便当的日子。而赤——毫无疑问地，今天又没有吃饭。

赤在客厅的沙发上睡着了。

他背对着太阳，那顶帽子——怎么说呢？绿不喜欢“一看就是直男会带的帽子”这个形容，他自己就是直男，但他绝对不会戴那样的帽子——在赤脸上投下的阴影比往日更深。也许是梦到了什么好吃的，赤的喉结动了动，幅度可谓绝妙：动作再轻一点便会难以察觉，大一些则显得粗野。

大木青绿，你现在应该走到冰箱前，拿两个鸡蛋、一袋牛奶、一只番茄和一袋吐司，然后去厨房顺带把拉门关上。绿在心里警告自己，结果在拿番茄的时候差点把一整袋果椒碰翻在地。

早饭很快做好了。绿把牛奶杯放在桌子上的时候故意弄出了点声响，满意地看到赤睁开眼睛，“你吃饭了吗？”他假装困扰地盯着裹着枫糖浆、香气四溢的法式吐司，“不小心做多了点。”

赤摇了摇头，看上去并不清醒，但是他循着食物的味道走到了绿的身边。

“……”赤嫌弃地看了一眼牛奶，把它推远了一些。

这次是在客厅的沙发上。

绿意识到这里是哪里的同时也意识到自己正一丝不挂。身体陷入皮革冰凉的纹理当中，激起一粒粒的鸡皮疙瘩来。他的全身上下只有一处是暖的：赤的嘴唇正包裹着绿的阴茎。

不对，不应该是这样的。赤可以随便含些什么，冰淇淋，烤肉肠，随便什么——反正不应该是绿的阴茎。

赤抬起头，平日里沉静的棕色眼睛莫名红得妖异：“这种时候你还能想别的。”

赤听上去不太高兴，但是鉴于他正在对绿做这种事，为什么赤倒是先不高兴起来了？绿感到莫名其妙，同时有点委屈。但很快这些情绪都离他而去了，赤可能真的把绿的那玩意当成了什么能舔吸的东西，他的舌头现在比他说话的时候要灵活多了，每当绿觉得这差不多就是“快乐”这个词所代表的极限的时候，赤总能告诉绿他的认知有多么的肤浅，而这一切赤只用一根舌头就做到了。

太舒服了。一个部位的刺激就能让整个身体因快乐而颤抖。绿现在感觉不到冷了，血液按照心跳的节奏冲击耳膜时发出的轰鸣是除了赤舔吸弄出的轻微水声外他现在唯一能听到的声音。血流从下体获得了快乐的因子，向全身奔走、传递着快乐的信息，让绿整个人都沁出迷人的桃粉色。他的手放在赤红四处乱翘的头发上，看上去更像是要将赤按向自己——

液体飞溅。在绿从一个小男孩觉醒成为男人后，他不是没有用手解决过需求，绿对自己作为男性的能力没有任何不满。他很健康，也很强壮，但他从来没有一次像这次一样射得多。也许用自己的手总是差点意思，绿有些空虚地想。这一定又是个梦，周六也就算了，为什么周日他也得早起洗裤子啊？

但是梦并没有结束。

下腹再次感受到舔弄时绿吓得差点跳起来，但是赤用手按住了他。赤的神情很专注，尽管绿刚刚射了他满脸，导致他现在连睫毛上都还挂着绿射出来的玩意，显得这一切荒谬极了。他仔细地舔掉绿肚子上的液体，并一股脑咽了下去。

“你不是不爱喝牛奶吗？”什么蠢问题，自己为什么要这么问？绿脑袋里硕果仅存的理智毫不留情地宣告了问题的愚蠢，但这明显只是徒劳。

赤伸手抹去自己脸上的液体，然后舔了一下自己的手掌心。

他对着绿露出一个微笑。

绿从自己的床上醒来时，内裤是干净的。

房间的门关着，尽管没有上锁，但是四周很安静，东西也都摆放在原来的位置，没有任何人曾偷偷溜进来又出去的迹象。

夜有点凉。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 别问我为啥大学毕业会有自己的实验室。我只想他们年纪不是太大（二十出头比较好嗑，而且看上去比较nb）。  
> 2\. 双向误会，就是这么狗血。和赤呆一起的妹子是蓝，本文赤绿1v1完全不需要担心。  
> 3\. 有不太明显的卡鲁穆&莎莉娜提及，不接受这对的左上角感谢。

Ch2

赤下班回家的时候绿刚洗完澡，整个人都在往外冒热气。天才微微亮，赤露出了一个疑惑的表情。

“哦，有几个学弟学妹来关都毕业旅行，昨天就已经到常青市了，我今天带他们到处转转。”绿一边擦头发一边说道，水珠噗噗地从发丝上往下掉，在衬衫上洇湿了一大片，“毕竟我是那个有名的青绿学长嘛。”

绿毕业于卡洛斯大学。当时正处青春叛逆期的他毅然选择了去异国他乡求学，最后却还是由于亲情的羁绊回到了关都。尽管如此，他依然拒绝去身为关都最知名生物学家的爷爷大木雪成的实验室工作。跟在长辈的屁股后面能做出什么好东西？绿受够了被人介绍为“大木博士的孙子”了。

等绿终于给他的头发上满发胶、确保它们根根直立的时候，赤已经回自己房间睡觉了。尽管自己每次整发型都要花很久，赤今天睡得也太早了点吧？明明回来的时候看起来神采奕奕的。

绿抵达常青市森林公园的时候只有希特隆一个人在，“卡鲁穆和莎莉娜还没到，可尔妮去那边买冰淇淋了。”

“那她亏了，为什么不等学长请客呢？”

“我可以吃两个，没有问题。”买完冰淇淋回来的可尔妮正好听到绿的话，笑着回道。

这个季节的森林公园很凉快，而且虫子相对于夏天会少很多。阳光穿过树叶的缝隙散落在长满青苔的石板路上，所到之处皆是城市里呼吸不到的清新空气。

“我们家乡附近也有一个差不多的森林公园。”莎莉娜和卡鲁穆从小一起长大，“在白檀市，不过树的品种和关都这边不一样，光线会更充足些。很多人喜欢在那里森林浴。”

“真是悠闲自在的卡洛斯人啊，这里还是小孩子比较多。”

几个穿着短裤、拿着捕虫网的小孩从他们身边跑了过去。

“学长是在关都大学有自己的实验室吗？”希特隆还是对研究最感兴趣。

“嗯？有一间，挺小的。”绿回答道，“而且招人的时候简直是灾难，你永远不知道会有怎么样的混子来应聘。不过现在已经好多了。”

“要自己从零开始太难了。”卡鲁穆想象了一下绿会碰到的各种问题，“大家都以为你会留在卡洛斯呢，卡露妮教授现在还在提起你。”

“哈哈哈，我也经常给别人看自己和她的合照。毕竟她同时还是电影明星嘛。”

“总之能全都搞定真是太好了。我差一点就要去弗拉达利电力公司上班了。”希特隆心有余悸地说道，“还好选修课老师看到了我在填的简历……”

“他被抓了？我在电视上看到过报道。”

“好像是非法生物试验。”

“心理系的葛吉花老师？”莎莉娜问道，“我没选上她的课，但是好几个女生说她经常提些莫名其妙但有用的建议……”

“我想起来，”绿皱起眉，“我在毕业典礼上碰到过一个穿星空裙的女人。她让我不要回关都……我当时还以为学校里进了神棍。”

“那就是她。”学弟学妹们都瞪大了眼，因为显然绿已经无视了葛吉花的警告回到了关都，“她还说了什么？”

“说我回来会死。”绿板着脸说道，满意地看到了四张惊恐的脸，“开玩笑的，她没这么说。”他忍不住笑道。

“学长！太吓人了！”四人集体控诉。

“既然你已经做出了决定，那便去创造你自己的路。你也许会收获真诚的爱，但时刻谨记，深渊就在你踩踏的钢索之下。”

葛吉花云雾般的声音绿至今还记得。当时的他实在年轻气盛，想着恋爱对他来说根本就是无足轻重的东西，但是如今他忽然不那么有底气了。

想着赤用宽大的手掌抚摸他的躯体，用手指或者唇舌玩弄乳头。用火热的身躯紧贴自己，然后用什么更热的东西抵住下身……

停！绿有些无力地制止了自己的联想。不知道从什么时候开始，每当涉及赤的时候，他对自己引以为傲的头脑的控制力就会下降。那就是个春梦，他和赤之间清清白白，什么都没有发生。他甚至不知道赤喜欢男人还是女人。

之后他陪后辈们中午痛痛快快吃了一顿火锅，又逛了常青市几个有名的景点。当可尔妮提出继续逛夜市的建议时，希特隆率先露出了痛苦而不可思议的表情。卡鲁穆温和地暗示了莎莉娜今天穿着高跟鞋，于是变成绿陪着可尔妮逛夜市。这位活泼的金发姑娘似乎永远不知疲倦为何物，在大学里也是轮滑社和跆拳道社的双社长。

他们沿着街道走走停停，两人都不爱吃重油重盐的食物，因而绿买了两杯鲜榨果汁。街上游客不算多，可能是因为明天是周一，大家不敢过度放纵自我。但城市的夜景很漂亮，白天占据了常青市绝对主色调的树木在夜色中隐去了身形，远近高低的灯光成为了主角，汇聚成比星河更绚丽多姿的灯海。

“如何？关都还是很漂亮的吧。”绿带着自豪的语气说道。

“嗯，比起密阿雷市人工缔造的奇迹，这里更充满了和谐的生命力。难以想象可以同时在一座城市里目睹到这么多贴近自然又充满人类生活痕迹的景观。”可尔妮感慨道，“啊，那座天桥真的好漂亮！”

绿正想和她聊聊那座天桥，嘴角的笑容甚至尚未达到他对自己要求的“完美弧度”。他忽然僵住了，整日的好心情如同被人用针戳了一下的装饰气球骤然破灭。一个熟悉无比的身影戴着他熟悉无比的帽子从天桥上走过，旁边跟着一个身材窈窕的长发女孩。女孩似乎很高兴，不停地和赤说着什么。而赤则微微侧头，听得非常认真。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

绿不记得自己是怎么和可尔妮道别，又是怎么回到家里的。赤不在，理所当然地。他看上去全年无休，但也不是没有属于自己的时间，比如今天晚上。绿把自己摔进被窝，真心实意地祈祷自己晚上不要做梦，不然他可能整整一个星期都没法好好工作。

黑暗浓郁得如有实质，将他裹得密不透风。

所以这次……什么都没有？绿不知道自己是感到失望还是松了口气，他的潜意识甚至因为觉得自己会梦到赤和那位长发女孩而拒绝入睡。

那座桥其实没有什么好看的，就是城市里常见的过街天桥，却因为少年少女不经意间的路过变得特殊。

“……？”

绿不确定自己是否听到了声音，但有星星点点的灯光自他脚下铺展开来，沿道路延伸至视野的尽头。他向下望了一眼就认出来，底下便是常青市的夜市了。

他在那座天桥上。绿忽然意识到了这一点，连呼吸都为此一滞。他转过头去，一瞬间熙攘的人群、繁华的街道，脚下的热闹便统统与他再无关系：赤站在绿的旁边，在这座仿佛遗世独立的天桥之上，那些绚丽的光影没有分毫映入赤的眼睛里。

绿本能地感受到了古怪。问问赤这是怎么回事，他这么想着，他必须问清楚这一切。

然后他仰起头，接受了赤的亲吻。

这是他人生中第一次和别人接吻。在之前的人生里大木青绿一直在四处奔走，为了甩开家族的光环以自己的身份站在世人面前。自脱离幼年时代开始，他再也没有出于礼仪以外的目的拥抱过其他人（也许奈奈美是个例外），更不要说亲吻。他看过电视里的演出，也在大学校园里见过情侣之间的温存，但都没有自己亲身经历来得直接刺激。赤托住绿的后颈，用唇缝间温柔的舔舐诱骗绿张开嘴，舌头长驱直入，搜刮着甜美的津液和珍贵的氧气。绿的肺因负压感受到轻微的疼痛，但他从小就不知道认输为何物。他举起有些发软的双臂，用力把它们环在赤的脖子上，将两人距离拉得更近：他试图将空气从赤那里抢回来。

赤愣了一下，随即发出一声低笑，他笑的时候胸膛也跟着震动。赤的身体很暖，当然绿自己此刻也头脑发热、脸颊通红，但赤的身体绝对有种无法解释的魔法，叫人想除去一切阻隔和他肌肤相贴。

后腰部传来的凉意唤起了绿脑海里最后一丝清明。赤把他的衬衫的下摆从裤子里抽了出来，而他们还在天桥上，底下是人来人往的街道。

“别在这里！”他惊慌失措地扭了扭腰，清晰地感受到两根满胀的热物挨在了一起，“至少要在室内……”

绿以为他们会回到出租屋里，在赤的或者自己的房间来一发，或者已经梦到过的沙发也可以。但出乎他预料的是，他们出现在了一个绿完全陌生的地方，至少一时半会间他不记得自己曾见过这样的房间。这里光线很差，唯一的光源是窗外的月亮。四周堆满了书籍一类的东西，塞得满满当当却不会显得过分凌乱。图书馆储藏室？还是什么书店仓库？

除了地板，这里比较空的地方就只有窗边的桌子。赤将绿放在桌上，手掌紧贴着平坦的腹部滑进了衣服里。那地方的皮肤平日里不见阳光，白得像一块刚打发好的淡奶油。赤没有脱掉他的衬衫，而是隔着薄薄的布料吸吮他的乳头。唾液打湿了衬衫，隐约可见不同于周围皮肤的深粉色。绿简直要怀疑赤将他的乳头当成了蛋糕上的糖霜草莓，隔着衣服舔吸也能尝到甜味。

“这么喜欢、哈、衬衫，就自己去买一件……”绿早就看赤那些四季如常的T恤不爽了，这个白痴在去年冬天竟然穿着短袖出门上了一晚上夜班。

赤摇了摇头。尽管知道这是在做梦，他认真的神情依然令绿的心跳漏了几拍。

不喜欢衬衫。喜欢你。

真是一场美梦。赤没有明说，但他动作的含义是那么昭然若揭。醒来之后绿不禁深刻反省自己往年对性爱的轻慢和不屑，为何赤仅仅用一个动作就让绿欣然允许了赤的进入。他在梦里足足射了四次，如果对应到现实里也是如此的话，长期频繁的射精无疑会影响健康。

他不能再这样下去了，今天是周一，而他比平常晚起了整整二十分钟。绿用冷水冲掉脸上的洁面泡沫时看着镜子里的自己，脸色不算太好，但好歹没有黑眼圈，实验室那些不修边幅的男生应该看不出什么。琴音可能会察觉到他状态不好，但她不是喜欢多嘴的女孩。

出乎他预料的是，赤竟然坐在客厅的长方桌前摆弄电脑，绿一直以为他和电子产品是绝缘体——还给绿带了早饭，可以说是帮了大忙了。

“我……”

“我……”

两人几乎同时开口，又瞬间同时陷入沉默，“你先。”绿大方地摆了摆手，能让赤主动开口的话他也挺好奇内容的。

“老板出国了。”赤停下了打字的动作，“我从夜班调到了早班。”

“那太——挺好的。”绿的舌头打了个结，“你可以有正常的作息了，就是调整的过程会比较痛苦。”他想到了自己倒时差的经历，觉得一阵胃痛。

“……”

赤又把嘴巴闭上了，眼睛眨也不眨地盯着绿，于是绿意识到赤已经把话说完了，等着绿开口。

“我……”绿紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，“最近可能晚上不回来了。有个项目要结题了，小崽子们没人盯着就不干活。办公室里有床，我可能会在实验楼通宵……”

有一瞬间赤的表情变得非常可怕，但持续时间短得绿以为只是自己的幻觉。室内的温度好像下降了，胳膊在衬衫底下冒出了鸡皮疙瘩。都五月份了天气还没热起来也是怪事。

“我走了，我自己先迟到了可不行。”绿三两口把饭团塞进嘴里，对赤说道。屋子里的气氛有点怪异，叫他如坐针毡，而且他真的可能会迟到。

赤面无表情地盯着绿逃跑似的背影，电脑屏幕上弹出一条新的消息，头像是很火的卡通形象妙蛙种子。

[新回复]叶子：情况怎么样？

赤“啪”地一下合上了屏幕。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

办公室的床一点都不舒服。

绿躺上去的那一刻心里闪过一丝后悔，他是挺忙的，但他从未因为各种原因牺牲自己的生活质量，从他坚持每天花大量时间打理头发就能看出来。

这不就搞得他好像落荒而逃一样，而且只有他一个人在为之烦恼。身为天之骄子的绿何曾受过这样的委屈？

他今天绝对不会梦到赤。绿在睡着前气鼓鼓地向自己保证。

“前辈…绿前辈……”柔和的声音将他唤醒，是琴音。绿揉了揉眼，惊讶地发现自己居然趴在桌子上睡着了。

明明刚刚还在抱怨床不够柔软。

“绿前辈。”琴音似乎坚定不移地要在绿完全清醒之后再和他讲正题，“正辉前辈把新买的得文侦测仪搞坏了。”

“哈？是谁放他进去摆弄我们的仪器的啊？”绿一个头两个大，正辉在仪器研发行业已经名声赫赫了，还是改不了手痒的坏毛病，“你们最近用不到侦测仪吧？让他赶紧修好，修不好就赔我们一个新的。”

琴音点了点头，绿都没有看清她转身的动作她的身影就消失在视线里。

自己肯定还没有睡醒。

胃有种落空感。绿感到一阵恶心，他肯定还有什么事没完成，但是他想不起来了。这种脱离掌控的感觉比什么都难受。

一只手从侧后方穿过绿鬓边的发丝，摸上他的脸颊。绿一个激灵抓住了那只手，但那只是受惊后的条件反射。他的内心并没有抵触手的抚摸，而且这熟悉的温度已经告诉他，这只手是属于赤的。

“我没事。”他嘴硬道，“好得不能再好了。”

“你感冒了。”赤用肯定的语气说道，“等下可能会发烧。”

“你是医生吗？还是巫师？”绿有些好笑地用拇指戳了戳赤的掌心，“我的情况我自己清楚。”

赤不为所动。

“啊——好吧。”绿知道赤在某些地方很固执，尽管他大多数时候都一副无所谓的态度，这也是绿能和他住同个屋檐下这么久的原因：要是换了其他人，早被绿这爱炫耀的性格气跑了。“看看我能梦到什么更离谱的事。”他咕哝了一句。

室内灯光变成了更加温暖的色调。工作台、文件夹和书柜如泡沫般消弭无形，取而代之的是大到离谱的柔软床铺——巴尔法姆香殿的床都不会有这么夸张。

他的想象力有这么土味吗？豪华酒店巨床房？绿有些好笑地打量了一下四周，不得不承认云朵般蓬松柔软的被子是许多烦恼的万灵药。

赤走了过来，在绿平躺的视角下显得他更高了，T恤没有系进牛仔裤里，因而隐隐可见结实漂亮的腹肌。这人冬天也穿很少说不定是为了秀出自己的好身材？绿有些恶意地揣测着，不过转念一想又觉得没必要，赤巴不得谁都别去搭理他，主动引人注目更不可能。

赤的手放到了绿的衬衫上，开始解他的纽扣。

“嘿，你说了我感冒了！”绿象征性地抗议道，但是赤给了他一个无辜的眼神。赤在脱掉他的衬衫后没有做出更进一步的举动——比如脱掉绿的裤子或者别的什么，而是绕步到了绿的上方。

“闭上眼睛。”

我就不。绿身体舒服一点后又恢复了往日洋洋得意的模样，他冲着赤挑了挑眉，作出个“能奈我何”的挑衅神情。

我不仅不闭上眼，还要给这不开口的帽子精换装。他在心里想道，首先就要把这顶碍眼的帽子掀了。

帽子消失的瞬间赤看上去惊讶极了，甚至试图去伸手拉下已然不存在的帽檐。下一秒绿将他一成不变的棉T恤也变不见了，取而代之的是前襟一直开到腹部的宽松睡袍。

“这才有点开房的气氛。”绿评价道。

赤有些无奈地捂住了绿的眼睛，绿的睫毛在他掌心颤动，他好像拢住了两只美丽的蝴蝶。

房间里温度适宜，即便没有穿上衣绿也没有感受到寒冷。赤将他扶起来，让绿靠在自己的肩上，用轻重适宜的力度逐步按摩绿的头皮、太阳穴和颈部。

仿佛温水流淌过身躯，每一根紧绷的神经都在赤的按摩下逐渐放松、舒展。绿不知道自己可能还有猫科动物的属性，但是他差一点就要在赤的手底下发出丢人的呼噜声了。随后赤在掌心抹上了温热过的精油，去推挤绿肩背部的肌肉。

“你还会这个？”绿任由自己像一块因温度融化的黄油般倚靠在赤的身上，“这可真是……呃，意外之喜。”

因满足而毫无防备的绿着实考验人的自制力。赤咽了咽口水，给这个温暖的梦境拉下了暗色帷幕。

一夜安眠。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

清晨的阳光洒在身上时，绿久违地体验到了何谓神清气爽，尤其是他意识到，侦测仪没有真的惨遭正辉毒手。

接下来连续三天，他都在梦里享受悠闲的度假生活。梦里那位赤一改旧风，做的最出格的事无非就是一个亲吻。当赤温热的气息覆盖在唇上时绿都已经做好了接受更亲密的触碰的准备，但赤只是在他身边躺下，而绿模模糊糊地滑入了更深层次的、没有梦境的睡眠。

所以当他们再次纯洁地躺进一个被窝时，绿翻了个身，把一条腿搁到了赤的肚子上。

他在紧张。绿窃笑着感受到赤的身体瞬间绷紧，让自己大腿内侧的皮肤缓缓蹭过赤的下腹，并且不出意料地发现赤的那里已经又热又硬。

“这不是硬得很快嘛。”他笑嘻嘻地用指腹在赤的腹肌上画着圈，但双方都清楚，他指的根本不是腹肌，“如果是为了顾及那场压根没有存在过的感冒，我现在已经完全好了。”绿半撑起身，让自己坐在赤的腰胯上，被内裤包着的屁股缝刚好贴着赤勃起的阴茎。

赤的眼神危险得好像要把绿生吞了，他一把扣住绿的大腿，不让它在赤的身上四处蹭来蹭去、煽风点火。为什么？赤还在疑惑绿一反常态的主动，他一直以为绿在为这些不请自来的春梦苦恼。

“啊啊，一开始确实觉得不可思议。”绿刚才做出那般大胆的举动都没觉得多羞耻，现在却害羞得不敢看赤的眼睛，“但是每天都梦到你的话，我肯定很喜欢你。”

“总、总之，本大爷对喜欢的东西势在必得。哪怕你有女……呜哇！”绿本想用余光去偷偷打量赤的表情，眼前却忽然一黑：有什么东西遮住了他的眼睛，依据材质的触感判断似乎是睡衣的衣带，“干什……唔……”

赤用舌头堵住了绿的嘴，与此同时他们身上的衣服全部不翼而飞，硬热的阴茎直接抵在了绿的臀缝上。更可怕的是，绿发现自己的穴口很滑腻，就算收紧了臀部的肌肉依然有液体沿着缝隙缓缓往下淌，明显是已经做好了润滑的状态。

这都……可以吗？在赤进入前绿思考了一瞬间自己为何会陷入这样的处境，但很快理智便被火热的欲望焚烧殆尽。赤的长度和硬度都非常惊人，而绿现在的姿势绝对是搬起石头砸了自己的脚：他直接坐在了赤的阴茎上，每次撞击时地心引力的作用都会让赤操得更快更深。赤的一只手扣住绿的大腿，抓着他配合自己的节奏上上下下，另一只则去套弄绿挺翘的分身——不是特别有必要，绿毫不怀疑自己仅凭后穴的刺激就能射出来，但前后两端的双重刺激让他彻底失控。他不记得自己喊了什么，也许大多根本不能被列入语言的范畴，但他绝对喊了很多遍赤的名字。这个简单的词语像一个魔咒，不知道是能将他解救出来还是拽入更深的泥沼中。

高潮的瞬间绿脱力地向赤的怀里倒去。赤的阴茎离开了绿的身体，后穴里的精液沿着绿白嫩的腿往下淌，留下淫靡的白色痕迹，与此同时赤去除了遮在绿眼前的衣带。绿的眼睛肿起来了，他刚才没有忍住哭出了声，但眼泪全落在了衣带里。赤舔了一口，人类的眼泪又咸又苦。

赤看着累得抬不起眼的绿，脸上非常罕见地露出了难过的神色。绿的喜欢是假的，他每天都会梦到自己根本不是因为他喜欢自己。

他利用了绿的善良。

今天是周五，周五的晚上意味着休闲时光的开始，同时也意味着，大家在这一天的下午工作效率不会太高。实验室的研究员们一面快乐地偷着懒，一面警惕着绿从走廊外经过的可能。

琴音放心大胆地喝着椰果奶茶，平板里放着热播电视剧：她在中午的时候就看到绿拎包走人了。

绿回到空无一人的出租屋才想起来，赤已经不上夜班了，现在应该在公司。

难得两人作息一致，不如邀请他一起吃午饭？绿记得赤给他指过自己工作的地点，离出租屋不远。

赤又没有结婚，平时也不像和情侣黏腻的人，他不能说完全没有机会。凡事不争取一下如何知道不可能呢？

绿就没有尝过失败的滋味，这是他现在行事如此自我的底气。

循着记忆来到赤工作的地方，绿在登上观光电梯时后知后觉地发现这里能望到夜市天桥的另一边。可能赤和女朋友是在上班路上认识的？

“我记得是杂志社……”绿走进顶层的大厅，里面只有很少几个工作人员在忙碌。大厅的沙发上坐着一个侧马尾女孩，她的眼睛是大海一样的蓝色，模样非常漂亮。大厅里冷气充足，她穿着一件露脐背心，看得绿胳膊上直冒鸡皮疙瘩。

“别问我。”似乎是察觉到了绿的视线，女孩对他露出一个微笑，“我不是这里的员工。”

我也没有打算问你。绿在心里吐槽道。

他问了接待处的员工，能不能喊赤出来一下。但是对方在电脑前敲了几下键盘，最后一脸歉意地表示，系统上没有找到叫赤的人。

难道走错了？绿难得怀疑起自己的记忆力来。就在此时，侧边一扇自动门打开了，走出来一个窈窕的身影。来者长发过肩，戴着一顶小遮阳帽，似乎正要出门。她第一眼就看到了绿，脸上流露出惊讶的神色。

是赤的“女朋友”。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这里碧蓝和叶子是同一个人。叶子是昵称。

蓝镇定地将手伸进包里，假装整理东西的模样，飞快地给赤发了一条消息，然后理了理自己的发梢。她紧张的时候会做这个动作，绿可不是什么好糊弄的角色。

“是来找赤的吗？他出门帮同事买奶茶了。”

今天这么热你们点外卖不好吗？

“大木青绿？我叫蓝，赤和我们提过你，他说你是一个很棒的室友。”

他居然经常和你们讲话……

“你先在这里休息一下，他马上回来。”

直到女孩离开，绿看着她的背影，长发在背后一晃一晃，心里默想：她和赤长得可真像。

诚然两人身材差距实在悬殊，五官也没什么特别相似之处，人们通常将这类不讲道理的想法称为直觉。

这里可能是蓝的办公室，柜子上正儿八经的设计书中间塞进了几本小说，窗台上摆着满满一排圆滚滚的多肉植物。绿在一个贴近天花板的玻璃柜里看到了耿鬼和皮可西的玩偶，联想到和这俩相关的都市传说，他脖子后头没由来生出一股凉意——这个女人似乎不像表现得那么纯良无害。

这般仔细打探一个女性的地盘着实不太礼貌，但既然蓝将他一个人留在这里，想必没有什么隐私的东西。绿的注意力被一扇门吸引了，它似乎通往办公室的里间，门的样式看上去很眼熟。但是这不应该，绿非常确信自己是第一次来这里。

四周安静得堪称怪异，绿心头涌起一阵强烈的冲动，想要将这扇门打开。似乎如果他这样做了，近来萦绕在心头的疑虑都会迎刃而解。

绿是个果断的人，他离那扇门的距离不过几步。然而他刚准备踏出的第一步，室内的气氛忽然发生了变化。

好像每一个热运动时擦过耳畔的空气分子都在呐喊，告诉他回头，不要再将注意力放在这扇门上。于是绿回过头去，看到了无声无息出现在门口的赤。

赤看上去很热，被帽檐压着的头发沾在微红的脸颊两侧，明显是刚从外面回来。汗水顺着脖颈的线条向下流淌，没入款式简单的白T领口。

绿不争气地咽了咽口水，他的室友不需要服装修饰也这样该死的性感。

赤手上拎着一大袋各式各样的饮料，他让绿选了一杯，自己拿了一杯菠萝汁，剩下的都被蓝欢呼着拿走了。

“你就在这里工作？”绿在办公室里缓缓踱着步，赤就这样看着他，“这里完全没有你生活的痕迹。”

“我……”

“你难得开口，我想听真话，赤。”绿叹了口气，他特地选了冰咖啡，以拮抗困意对自己意识的影响。这太不寻常了，赤总能利用不善言辞的借口轻易转移话题，而绿不想再被动下去了。

“这是真话。”赤看上去有点难过，“我不常在公司。”

“不常到系统里都没有你的名字？”绿心里涌起一股愧疚，他不想让自己显得过于刨根问底或者咄咄逼人，但赤身上的疑点越来越多了。

“我不是正式员工，蓝单方面雇了我做事。”

“哦。”绿感到心头一阵无名火起，“你还真是不说则已，一鸣惊人啊。”

所以他以为的赤和这个世界的关联都是不存在的，他只和那个叫蓝的女人有关。

“我不想再和你玩猜哑谜游戏了，赤。”绿恼火地按下了门把手，里间的门没有上锁：它里面本来也没有什么秘密。光线昏暗的储藏室，书从地板一直堆到天花板，唯一的光源是一扇靠近南面的窗户。窗边有一张书桌，桌子上摆着几本杂志，以及一台笔记本电脑，赤的电脑。

“请解释一下，与我合租一年多却至今连姓氏都不明的赤先生，我为什么会梦到一个我从来没有去过的地方，而这个地方恰好是你的工作地点？”

====================================

绿把钥匙交还给房东，看着搬家公司的人进进出出将纸箱搬上货车，觉得一切分外不真实。

房东没有追问他另外一位租客的消息，绿甚至不敢肯定房东记不记得有这样一个青年人曾居住在这里。赤向他坦白身份的当天，盛怒的绿在常青市买下了一套房子，然后赤就从这个城市消失了。

尘埃在空气里飞舞，绿打了一个喷嚏，生出几分物是人非的感慨来。如果他没有心血来潮跑去杂志社，他和赤应该还相安无事地呆在同一屋檐下，绿单方面倒豆子一般和赤讲着今天发生的事。赤不常给出回应，但他会侧头倾听，比那些自以为理解了绿的意思还随意发表意见的白痴好多了。

别想这些有的没的了。绿拍了拍脸颊，警告自己不能被表象迷惑。他曾经还觉得赤是个老实人，现在证明赤不仅不老实，甚至还不是人。

梦魔，魅魔，incubus……完全出人预料的展开。绿在网上搜索了一番关于梦魔的资料（身为一个学者，这简直令人难以忍受，比浏览黄色网站还需要小心背后），里面提到他们会在夜晚降临，与熟睡中的猎物交媾，并且被梦魔看中的人多半会很快死于非命。他是过了几天浑浑噩噩的日子，但似乎没有对身体健康产生长期的不利影响，该说是他及时止损，还是赤手下留情？绿好奇的是为何赤直到近日才开始对他出手，明明相处一年多来赤都尽职扮演着一个普通的室友角色，从性价比来说实在不划算。

别再帮他开脱了，白痴。绿捂住脸，肯定有墙灰一类的东西从天花板上落下来，进到了他的眼睛里，不然他为什么会这么想流眼泪呢？

他像逃一样离开这间被搬空回忆的房子，走到大街上。阳光白晃晃的，却刺不穿他心头的迷雾。他托人调查过那家杂志社，没有发现任何异常，唯一可疑的地方在于蓝。她是那里的一位编辑，注册了身份的正式员工，但是赤消失的同一天，她也在当天完成了辞职的手续，并且消失得无影无踪。

这是如何做到的？联想到她和赤拥有的相似气息，绿倾向于她知道更多内幕。但是他现在既找不到赤，也找不到蓝，即便他动用了一点大木家的资源，他们依然像人间蒸发一样没有留下一点蛛丝马迹。

绿说不清自己为何要去找赤，和这些说不清道不明的事划清界限才是明智之选。

他路过一家最近刚刚倒闭的报刊亭，这几年纸质媒体衰落得厉害，这一家已经算坚持得久了。报刊亭紧闭的窗户上贴着一张因为风吹日晒变得不再平整的海报，是华蓝水上乐园的夏日泳装盛典。

绿盯了那张海报几秒，忽然脑子里灵光乍现。

海报正中央，穿着泳装展露自信笑容的人，正是那天坐在杂志社候客大厅里的侧马尾女孩。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我终于快把剧情写完了！我就只想写他们搞啊救命！！

华蓝市离常青市不远。绿和朋友提起自己的周末安排时，他们不约而同地先松了口气，然后才露出那种“你懂的”的坏笑。

“绿先生的春天终于来了吗？”

“我看过去年的视频，樱花实在太性感了……”

“咳，注意一下你的口水。”

没一个正经的。绿无奈地摇了摇头。泳装盛典的宣传是蓝手上的最后一个项目，还没有完成她就人间蒸发了。绿不敢肯定侧马尾女孩和蓝的关系，他走这一趟纯粹出于直觉。

泳装秀的火爆程度大大超出预期。水上乐园没有区分普通票和贵宾票，绿猜到了自己可能需要在人群的尖叫和欢呼中寻找突破口，却万万没想到在汹涌而不守规矩的人潮中实施自己计划会如此艰辛。身边的人不论男女都身着泳装，不顾一切地向着前排挤去，四肢甚至是身体的碰撞让人感受到皮肤表面汗水和泳池水的滑腻。被人撞了好几次后绿果断抛弃了自己先前的想法，走到一个既看不清舞台也看不清观众席的角落。要同时兼顾两边，这里似乎是更好的选择。

从这个角度他无法准确看清表演者的面容，但拥有大海颜色眼睛的女孩很好辨认。她的名字是“霞”，与三位以花为名的姐姐并不相似，她身材更娇小些，也不走性感路线，如火烧云一般张扬明艳。在最接近舞台的最前排，连观众都不被允许进入的地方，来回奔走着几位摄影师。他们都穿着工作服，走路时猫着腰，尽量不遮挡后排的视线。其中有一位尽管穿着一样的衣服，体态却与他人大不相同。她的动作娴熟而从容，很少对着表演者一通连拍，似乎按下快门的瞬间就已经知道自己能获得满意的照片。

是蓝。绿认真比对了摄影师的身影与自己记忆中的蓝的形象。他记忆力很好，基本不会出错。

摄像工作的区域设有专门的隔离栏，一直到表演结束前绿都无法接近。他耐着性子看完了整场表演，并且在人群欢呼着涌向舞台的瞬间堵在了专用通道的门口。

蓝不紧不慢地整理了一番自己的帽子，然后才抬眸看了绿一眼。她的眸光比天上的星辰还要明亮，只一眼就仿佛有星落如雨，划过心上的方寸天空。绿的脑海瞬间一片空白，动弹不得地看她悠然地从身边走过。直到两人拉开约十数米距离，他才回忆起来声带发声的方法：“等等！”

“找我有何贵干呢，年轻有为的大木先生？”蓝没有停下脚步，绿跟着她，但是怎么都无法缩短两人间的距离，“赤自己得意忘形搞砸了一切，害得我也要卷铺盖走人，我没有找你们麻烦已经算我温厚善良，难道不是吗？”

“赤，得意忘形？”绿怎么也无法把这个形容词和赤联系在一起，“他现在在哪里？”

“他让你梦到了那间里室。”蓝避开了绿的第二个问题，不满意地咕哝了一句，“我警告过他不要招惹你……”

“我有什么特别的地方吗？”绿有些莫名其妙地问道。他知道自己聪明又富有魅力，但要论有什么值得赤和蓝这样的超自然生物忌惮的地方，他自觉并没有。

“你爷爷是这个世界上数一数二的学者，他对我们的了解比你想像得要多很多。”

“我以为老家伙的人品评价还挺好的？”一听到自己那位德高望重的爷爷，绿忍不住吐槽了一句。他特地避开了爷爷的研究领域，对超自然生物可以说是一窍不通。

“是这样没错……可是你知道吗，卡洛斯的弗拉达利，在他的那些非法勾当被曝光前，他的风评也非常不错。”蓝叹了口气，“我们不得不小心。”

“蓝，这是谁啊？”一个声音自后方传来，小霞从绿的身边跑过，轻松追上了慢悠悠走着的蓝。

“你的签名活动结束了？”蓝笑嘻嘻地帮她擦去了脸上的水珠，“演出非常漂亮，你现在也有不输给姐姐们的粉丝群体啦！”

小霞看上去开朗又自信，实际上非常不经夸，脸一下子红了不少：“那是自然……我可是华蓝的闪耀美人鱼呀！”

“这是大木青绿先生。”蓝不动声色地强调了绿的姓氏，但小霞似乎并没有收到她的警告。

“谢谢，叫我绿就可以了。”绿不是很喜欢别人连名带姓地喊他，更不喜欢单独叫他“大木先生”，“我对你们的生存方式没什么兴趣，我只想知道赤在哪里。”

“哦。”小霞恍然大悟，“所以他就是传说中赤的……”

绿竖起了耳朵，但是蓝并没有打算等小霞想出合适的词语来定义绿的身份：“我不知道。”

“哈？”绿睁大了眼睛，吃惊地看着她。她和赤一同出现在常青市，失踪也是同时，绿绝不相信她对赤的去向一无所知，“这个谎也太蹩脚了吧？”

“我真的不知道。”蓝耸了耸肩，“他喜欢往那些又冷又没有人的地方跑，而我离开热带就会死。”

小霞插嘴道：“我可没听说过这样的事。”

“这只是夸张，一种修辞。”蓝拨弄了几下自己的头发，转身看向绿：“虽然很遗憾，但还是请回吧。”

他们已经走到了水上乐园的尽头，再往里是员工休息办公的区域，不对外开放。

蓝的态度非常鲜明，绿只能咬牙切齿地甩下一句毫无威胁性的狠话：“我不会放弃的。”

他并非一无所获。赤在杂志社工作的时候曾经给他们提供过照片，他拍摄的野地风光很受成功人士喜爱，其中在网络上被广泛盗用的一张是白银山顶的日出。气势磅礴的雪山与光芒万丈的朝阳意境悠远，寓意吉祥，属于你能经常看到但不知出自谁手的典型。

关都气候温暖，符合蓝所说的“又冷人又少”的地点并不多。如果赤还没有离开关都，那么除了几个地貌特殊的寒冷小岛，就只剩下与城都交界处的高大山脉，终年积雪的白银山了。

“不行，绝对不行——”出乎绿预料的是，在他想到白银山的当晚，蓝出现在了他的梦里，“白银山不是什么旅游胜地，连条路都没有！绳索、主锁、上升器、下降器，这些你会用吗？体能跟得上吗，大教授？”

“所以我猜的是对的？”这一次的主动权转移到了绿的手里，“赤真的在雪山上？”他跑到那里去做什么？

“只能说有可能。”蓝像回忆起什么令人头痛的事一般揉了揉额角，“这是他的坏习惯，有什么烦心事就跑去吹冷风。尽管我们依赖人类生存，但他并不亲近人……啊，不是说他讨厌人类，只是始终无法习惯与人交流。”

“所以你和他是同族？”

“双胞胎。我也不知道为什么我们性格会差这么远。顺带一提，我是姐姐。”

“噢。”绿心想他并不在意她和赤谁更年长，“那你和赤……”

绿犹豫了一下，认真反思一秒自己指望梦魔有节｜操是不是一件异想天开的事，他和蓝所在的这个简洁得不能再简洁的灰色空间忽然发生了变化。

下雪了。

羽毛大小的雪片自空无一物的上方纷纷落下。绿在映雪市都没见过这么大的雪，除开不知从何而来、到何而去的突兀感，绿没有感受到什么危险，但蓝飞快给自己变出了一顶帽子、一条围巾和一件羽绒外套，并低声嘟哝了一句“小气鬼”。

“小气鬼？”绿瞬间反应过来，实际上早在雪落在自己肩上的那一刻他心里就有了隐隐约约的期待，“赤，你在这里吗？”

“我们只是单纯聊天，关掉你小心眼的防御措施然后滚出来道歉。”蓝咬牙切齿地裹紧了围巾。

没有人回应。雪越下越大、越下越密集，四周像起雾一样变得模糊起来。远处隐隐绰绰出现高大的灰色轮廓，越向上越收窄，顶端隐没于茫茫风雪中，隐约是一座山的模样。

“那就是白银山？”绿眯起眼，盯了一会与晴日里样貌迥异的凶险雪山，回过头时却发现蓝的身形变得浅淡。她一扫先前的悠闲姿态，神情严肃地盯着前方，“他现在在哪里？”

蓝快被雪吹没影了，绿不得不把自己的外套脱下来给她披上。

“这些雪会攻击入侵你梦境的其他生物的精神。”蓝的语速也随着风雪愈发急促，“赤现在听不到我的声音，他可能出了什么状况。”

蓝的话让绿觉得自己的心脏被揪紧了。他转身就要往山上跑，被蓝用冷冰冰的话语喝住：“你先醒醒。这个时候去找他，你不要命了？”

“什么意思？”绿困惑地嘟哝了一句，赤总不至于因为身份被拆穿恼羞成怒杀了他吧？

“友情提醒。”蓝露出一个古怪的微笑，看得绿心里一毛，“从你俩闹掰后到现在差不多两个月，这期间他一直在雪山上喝西北风，什么都没有吃。”

而梦魔的食物正好是……绿听懂了她的言外之意，脸瞬间涨得通红，在冰天雪地里像个烧开的水壶一样往外冒热气。

“不希望几天后被人发现没有任何外伤地死在床上，就别掺合这件事。”蓝用带警告意味眼神看了他一眼，“赤的事我来想办法。”

她说完就消失了，绿的外套失去了形体的支撑飘落在地。他捡起自己的外套，抹了把亲昵地贴在脸上却不带任何攻击性的雪花，毫不犹豫地往山上跑去。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

视野里满是铺天盖地的白色，绿深一脚浅一脚地走在雪地里，打心里感慨梦比现实还是要轻松许多。他在卡洛斯的冰结洞窟外滑过雪，那是个开发完善的景点，因为臃肿衣物的存在都比这里难走些。白银山是只可远观的美丽雪山，除了持有资质的专业人员可以进入，从不向外界开放，眼前连条可以被称为“路”的地方都勉强，难度不是他这种登山半吊子可以解决的。绿绕着山脚走了没多久就放弃了，提出一个合情合理的疑问：能飞吗？或者能瞬间移动就更好了。

呜哇……来真的啊？他连失重感都没有体会到，整个人便出现在山顶上，一览下方变得如同三角屋顶般娇小的白色群峰。严格来说此处并非山顶，眼前有一条堪称宽阔的路通往真正的顶峰。但绿知道自己没必要往上走，那里空无一人，只有白雪执着地落下。

“别藏了，本大爷知道你在。”蓝的话让绿心下不安，但绿拒绝表现出对这个混蛋一丝一毫的关心，“有什么话不能当面讲清楚，绝食给谁看？”

无人回应。绿有些着急，稍稍提高了音量：“赤？”

这下倒是有回应了，而且声势浩大。

在遵循客观规律的现实生活里，墨菲定律都能一遍遍证明它的正确性，更何况是在梦里。有没有人能解释一下，从绿到山顶之间这么短一段距离，为何雪崩时能落下这么多雪来？

垂直于雪崩的方向跑向侧面。绿只在培训时听教练员讲过应对措施，然而当一切真正发生时他甚至没有多少反应的时间。更倒霉的是，他在逃跑过程中一脚踏空，整个人像被丢出去的保龄球般不由自主地往悬崖边上冲去。

尽管确信人不能在梦里把自己摔死，绿还是挣扎着想抓住什么：凭借再自然不过的求生本能。慌乱间他抓住了什么冰冰凉凉的东西，像是谁的手臂。对方也反手一扣抓住绿的，总算遏制住了绿往下冲的趋势。

绿一抬头，看到了赤那张扰乱了他梦境很久的脸。赤身上的活人气消失得彻底，黑发长了不少，落在颊边愈发衬得脸色惨白，叫现实里那些登山者见了，免不了要以为山里出现了幽灵。他对绿的出现似乎不甚赞同，淡色双唇抿了抿，最终还是什么都没有说。

“你……”绿很想先劈头盖脸骂他一顿，话到嘴边又遏制不住地心口发酸，“你先拉我上去。”

赤的眼神恍惚了一会，忽然栽倒在绿身上，两人就这样双双滚下了悬崖。

完了，饿了两个月的梦魔似乎自顾不暇。绿抱紧了压在自己身上的冰凉躯体，拽了一把赤的头发喊道：“本大爷要摔死了——”

风雪顿消。眼前场景再次变换，他们出现在一个昏暗的洞窟里。绿的第一反应是为什么他们不能回到出租屋，随后想起来那里对现在的赤来说应该不是个愉快的地方。

白银山内部有迷宫般复杂的洞窟，里面藏着很多尚不为人知的自然奥秘。他们如今置身的洞窟里栖息着一只巨大的鸟类，每一片羽毛都是熊熊燃烧的火焰。火鸟矜贵地斜视了两人一眼——绿莫名有种被一只鸟嫌弃了的感觉——轻轻扇动双翼，姿态悠然地自两人头顶划过，消失在洞穴拐角处，连带这里唯一的光源和热度也失去了踪影。

绿此刻才后知后觉地感受到寒冷，也许是压在他身上的赤实在冰得不像话。赤的身体一直很暖和，绿记得被他抱在怀里时的熨帖温度。但此刻即便绿敞开外套，让赤直接靠在他胸口，热量仍像无底洞般流失不见。两个月没吃东西，绿想起来蓝说的话，恨不得往赤的脸上揍上一拳。

“你如果现在饿死，本大爷岂不是很亏？”绿自暴自弃般咕哝了一句，似乎是在说服自己。他将手伸进两人紧挨着的身体间，解掉纽扣、拉开裤链，伸进内裤里去抚摸自己许久没有得到刺激的性器。

梦魔食梦，越是淫荡不堪的梦境越能给他们提供充足的能量。可惜品尝过极乐的身体似乎对自发电不甚感冒，怎么都达不到那种浑身过电、恨不能射到一滴不剩的酥麻快意。除开自慰这个颇令人羞耻的动作本身，过程几乎同旖旎不沾边。结果是根木头都能搓出火花了，他却半天了都还没有射。

“该死。”黑暗中什么都看不见。绿低声骂了一句，摸摸索索去找赤的手。赤的手依然冷冰冰的，但比绿自己的大上一些，因时常在野外行动而显得粗糙。当绿挺起腰，将性器放进由他摆好位置的赤的手心时，他忍不住呻吟了一下，发出舒适的喟叹。

目不能视方便了他的幻想。他告诫自己现在所做的一切只是为了救人然后再找赤算账，但用任人摆布的赤的手自慰带来的背德感叫他心跳得更快。他回忆着赤用手帮他纾解的感觉，赤全神贯注看着他时的眼神，甚至是赤的嘴唇——

绿用自己的手包裹住赤的，一遍遍用下体去蹭赤的手指与掌心间形成的空隙。他在极力避免脑子里冒出更奇怪的念头，比如把赤长长的手指放进别的什么地方。他的大脑因快感的麻醉变得迷蒙，绿大口喘着气，心想如果他高潮了赤还没醒，到时候他要怎么办？

“呜……”他不需要再做这些无谓的担心。在他到达顶点前的瞬间，赤的手终于动了，指尖准确堵住了绿宣泄快乐的出口。

“放手，你……”绿差点被逼疯，眼角沁出泪水来。他听到窸窸窣窣的响动，赤没有站起身，但是在调整自己的姿势。

冰凉唇舌包裹住绿还被堵着无法发泄的阴茎，用力一吸。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOC到没边了，谨慎观看。

绿尖叫出声。正常情况下人的欲望会因低温而退缩，但赤的吮吸绝对带了魔力。绿觉得自己如浮沉于迷雾中般飘飘然，眼前炸裂开只应出现在极地的绚烂光幕。饱含热意的爱液喷薄而出，恍惚间绿听到了轻微的吞咽声，而赤的嘴唇仍紧紧贴在绿的阴茎上，包裹得严丝合缝。他用舌头舔舐了一圈绿疲软下去的性器，将催发爱欲的唾液涂满茎身。自下体开始，绿觉得赤在他身上点了一把火，酥热和痒意几乎能将他逼疯。蓝没有同他开玩笑，他今天真的有可能会死在这里。

“赤……赤！”绿先去推赤埋在他腿间的脑袋，没有推动，实在无奈只能去抓他的头发。被打扰进食过程的赤一把抓住绿在自己头上作乱的手，不由分说地按在两边，铁箍一般令人动弹不得。不知是因为赤弄疼了他的手，还是对自己没做错任何事却要遭此对待的委屈，又或者是出于对死亡的恐惧，在第二次被赤推上高潮时，他终于忍不住掉下眼泪来。

人类闻不到眼泪的气味，但是赤可以。同样属于人的体液，但是尝起来和精液如此不同。钳制着绿的手松开了，转而轻轻沿着泪痕抚过绿的脸颊。

赤痛苦地呜咽了一声，整个人瞬间离开了绿的身体。绿发现前方有火光亮起，赤点燃了架在岩壁上的火把，毫不犹豫地将自己好看的手放进了火焰里。

火舌舔舐手指，原本光洁的皮肤变得干枯、焦黄。绿看得心头火起，冲过去移开他的手：“这是在干嘛？本大爷好不容易把你弄醒。”

“抱歉。”赤收回手，和绿保持一步距离。他的眼睛在火光下呈现血一样的深红色，但是他拒绝和绿目光交流。

“还有呢？”绿冷笑了一下，“一声不吭地跑没影，这是打算吃了跑？”

“你讨厌欺骗。”

“嗯。不仅如此，我最近在考虑把‘赤’上升到比欺骗更讨厌的级别。”绿在观察赤的反应。他的喉结动了动，明显是想说什么却找不到合适的词句，反倒像是绿在欺负他了。

绿叹了口气：“你这个样子，怎么活到成年没饿死的？”

赤捂住脸，用力闭上眼睛，他可以不去看绿，但是绿身上的香气仍在撩动他依然饥饿的胃肠。灼烧的疼痛稍稍唤醒了他的理智，但绿高估了他的自制力。

“又头晕了？”绿看他眉头紧锁地靠在山壁上，忍不住上前一步道：“我最多还能再来一两次，你……”

他忽然说不出话了，因为赤移开了挡在面前的手，那双属于捕食者的眼睛锁住了绿，叫他说不出话也动弹不得。蓝对他用过这招，但她明显没有展示出它全部的威力，赤在用眼睛代替笨拙的嘴对绿说话：一旦开始便绝无停下来的可能，他会将绿做到一滴不剩，因此绿必须赶在他失控之前从梦中离开。

绿又气又急，他努力拖动麻木的下颌，咬破了舌头。血的味道瞬间弥漫了整个口腔，但总算让他重新掌握了说话的能力：“醒过来然后放任你继续消失折磨自己？我今天哪也不会去。”

“两天……最多三天。我会来找你。”赤捧着绿的脸，极力遏制住吻下去的冲动，绿甜美的唾液会让自制力崩溃。

“偷跑的人在我这里没有信誉可言。”

赤将头埋进绿的颈窝，双手环抱住绿的身体，用力得像要将两人嵌合在一起：“我放不开你，绿。我尽力了。”

但他比任何人都希望绿能健康幸福。

绿回抱住赤，揉了揉他额顶的乱发：“我最多等你三天。”

“三天之后你不出现我就去炸了白银山，不要以为本大爷做不到。照顾好自己。”绿留下虚张声势的狠话，努力回忆着醒来时的感觉，让意识回归表面。

有什么东西在一下一下拂着绿的脸。

哪个混蛋，把他当成猫吗？绿愤怒地挥出一拳，自然是什么也没有打到，但是他成功醒了过来，第一眼就看到蓝拿着一根逗猫棒，笑吟吟地看着他。

“你有作为女性最基本的矜持吗？这是我房间！”绿心虚地扫了一眼自己，被子勉强覆盖着身体，没有出现任何限制级画面。

“想到哪去了？是赤拜托我一定要叫醒你的。”蓝有些无聊地摊了摊手，“失踪那么多天，对姐姐讲的第一句话就是这个，真叫人伤心。”

“你就用这根逗猫棒叫我？”绿被她的不靠谱震惊了。

“当然不是，我做了好多准备，谁知道你自己就醒了。”蓝把逗猫棒往床头一扔，“送你了。以后赤可能用得上。”

“什么？我还没有打算接受他！”

“嫌弃赤花样不够多的话我可以帮忙指导，拜拜～”蓝背对着他挥了挥手，

“你还是赶紧走吧。”绿的教养让他没法对一位女性说出“快滚”，但他在心里将这一幕演练了好几遍。

蓝没有拉开窗帘，房间内还很昏暗。绿笔直地倒回床上，用手背压住尚在发热的脸。在那种情形下拒绝赤需要意志力。他看上去该死的……无辜，无辜到让绿产生是自己在引诱赤的罪恶感。

绿摁开手机屏幕看了眼时间，现在是上午九点，赤还有三天时间把自己收拾整齐，并想清楚自己要和绿发展的关系。如果他真的没再出现……

绿记得，爷爷有个工作站就设在白银山底下。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

“喔是绿啊，今天怎么有闲工夫到这里来？”

白银山脚的工作站内，绿向接待人员介绍了自己的来意没多久就听到令他头皮一炸的声音。见鬼为什么爷爷会在这里？他最近不是一直泡在真新镇的研究室吗？

“没什么，心血来潮。”他露出一个勉强的笑容。

只是敷衍而没有顶撞，这样的绿愈发显得可疑。大木雪成有些意外地看了绿一眼：“你不会想上山玩吧？白银山周边地带原本是可供游玩的，但近来天气实在有些异常，从这里开始就已经全线封锁起来了。”

“还当我是小孩子。”绿在大木博士背后翻了个白眼，“天气异常？怎么个异常法？”

“就在一个多月前，白银山的积雪忽然有融化的趋势，平均气温一路走高，但很快又急转直下，连降二十多天的暴雪。”博士的助手插嘴道，“这是很异常的波动，可惜我们似乎没来得及研究出始末。”

他们穿过一扇扇电子门，在走廊上正好撞见一队人迎面走来。他们都穿着一样的衣服，身材健硕，一看便是专业的探险队员。除了走在最前面的男性长了张非常稚嫩的脸，看上去很年轻。

“今天也没有什么收获吗，阿响？”助手上前打招呼道。

“和昨天一样，什么都没找到。”叫阿响的年轻人回复道。他声音很清亮，尽管有些失落，但还是带着少年人的活力。

“你们雇佣未成年？”绿无语了一下，提问道。

“那是空木博士的得意门生，借给我们的，可不是未成年。”助手忍不住笑道，“既会冒险也懂科学的年轻人可能只有这一个。”

“这么说就不公平了，你到底向着哪边呀？我们不也有赤吗。”

绿差点被自己一口口水呛死。

“哦赤啊，你不说我差点忘了。他这个人特立独行的，也不和其他人说话，应该多和同事们交流。”助手想了想，补充道：“不过体能是真的好。”

什么什么，怎么就体能好了？绿觉得自己肯定误会了助手的意思，但他就是很不爽，“你说的这个赤人在哪里？”

助手愣了愣，明显他只是经人提醒才想起来有这么号人物：“你们看到他人了吗？”

阿响好心地替他们指了指队伍的后方。

肆意妄为、无法无天。绿知道白银山不是那么好进的，但他没想到赤直接注册了个身份加入研究队伍。赤现在看上去正常多了，眼睛恢复了不显眼的深棕，脸色也红润起来，明明三天前还是一副半死不活的样子。绿忽然想到一个可怕的可能：这三天里，为了恢复活力，赤有没有和其他人做过？或者和多少人做过？

也许是绿眼神里的怨念过于深重，周围人都不愿意呆在气氛古怪的二人四周，连爷爷都没有对绿多加管束。

指望赤先开口并不现实。绿扯动嘴角冷笑了一下：“气色不错？”

绿在心里给了自己一拳。明明是希望赤能安全无事的，比起先前那副病怏怏的样子，他无疑更喜欢现在的赤。但是一想到赤像对待他那样潜入其他人的梦里，赐予他们或温柔或激烈的梦境，他就妒火中烧到难以自持。

渣男！

他现在总算知道那些女性同学同事口中控诉的渣男有多么过分了。吃干抹净后就把人丢下不闻不问，还和不知道多少人有一腿。

赤深吸了一口气。绿肯定不知道他现在的模样可爱极了，眼角湿润、脸颊泛红，看上去气愤又委屈。赤知道绿的自尊心很强，从来不会去直接读他的思想，但现在飘过来的情绪里实在是充斥了酸味，迟钝如赤都能发现绿在吃醋了。

赤脱掉手套，手掌覆盖住绿的眼睛。绿以为他有什么话不好意思讲决定用梦的形式传达，因而顺从地闭上眼，没想到一闭眼就看到一位身材热辣的外国美女挺着胸往他身上压。绿吓到魂都飞了，一脚踩在赤的脚背上：“你有病？干嘛啊？”

“我吃掉的梦，主角不需要是我。”赤解释道。

这是在表达忠贞？绿嘴上不肯承认，但他确实被这个解释安抚了。

“我当时觉得我完了，你肯定不想再见到我。”赤小心地去抓绿的手，绿皱了皱眉，但是没有挣脱。

“自以为是也要有个限度。”绿忍不住抱怨道。他当时确实生气，但更多的是惊讶：他看人很少出错，但如今看来确实也没出大错，“你早点解释清楚，就不用在雪山上饿肚子了。”

这几乎是明示了：本大爷原谅你了。但赤摇了摇头：“也有其他原因。”

“说话要说全。快一点，什么原因？”这不爱说话的性格到底是怎么养成的？

赤走到工作站的电脑边，熟稔地解除锁定、打开资料，画面中是绿在梦里见过的火鸟，翅膀环绕烈焰，只是看一眼都叫人心神激荡，仿佛从内心深处涌现出生命的力量。

“ 被称为是和春日一同从南国飞来的传说之鸟……”绿快速浏览了一遍文档，恍然大悟，“白银山积雪融化是因为它？”

赤有些不好意思地点了点头。

资料上显示，火焰鸟原本的栖息地是灯火山。近来不知受了什么扰动一路迁徙至白银山导致气温上升、积雪融化。

但博士的助手亲口告诉他，白银山之后连下了数十日的暴雪，显然火焰鸟的力量被其他东西压制了。

行了，差不多可以明白白银山的天气异常都是赤搞出来的鬼。现在赤混在研究人员队伍中下了山，爷爷他们估计只能一通白忙活。绿在心里幸灾乐祸了一番，能让德高望重的大木博士吃瘪的事他总是喜闻乐见。现在的问题是，赤为何要去灯火山折腾火焰鸟？

“我借了一点不熄之火。”绿坐在电脑桌前，赤原本站在他身后，现在却整个人往绿身上靠过来，将暖融融的吐息吹在绿的后颈和耳根。

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

【赤绿】亲爱的合租人11

“干嘛呢！”绿偏开头，毫无威慑力地瞪了赤一眼，谁知赤直接将嘴唇印在后颈部吸吮，白嫩嫩的皮肤上立刻出现一枚新鲜的吻痕。

绿的身体过电般打了个激灵，且不提这是第一次在现实中这样被对待，这里可是爷爷的工作站！绿不喜欢他不代表绿轻视他的观察力。

“别在这里……”绿求饶一般转过身去抱住赤，“我买了房子，记得吗？已经装修好那种，你随便收拾一下就可以住进来，没必要在这什么都没有的工作站。”

赤目光闪了闪，听上去被他说动了。绿再接再厉地亲了一口赤的薄唇，舌头讨好似的舔了舔他。

赤有些吃惊地睁大眼睛：“绿，你知不知道……”

“知道什么？”绿无辜地偏了偏头。他还在欣赏赤惊讶的模样，没有意识到自己的行为有什么问题。直到火热的感觉自下体窜起，他才后知后觉地想起来：梦魔的体液，无论是唾液、血液还是精液，都或多或少含有催情的成分。

赤吻他的后颈时将唾液沾在了嘴唇上，而绿又不知死活地去亲了他。

“呜…太犯规了……”热意瞬间上涌，海潮般淹没了绿的意志。赤在梦里倒是没表现出这些奇怪的设定，也许是因为梦本就随他所欲，不需要情药额外辅助。绿见过的梦魔就只有赤和蓝两姐弟，他怎么会记得这家伙是个移动的春药桶！

“热。”绿双手环住赤的脖子，脸颊贴上赤的。赤直起腰，绿也跟着从座位上站起，鼓胀的下体无意识地在赤身上蹭，“难受。都怪你。”

赤很快做出了判断。绿的状况在电脑房肯定解决不了，而且他也不希望他们在现实里的第一次在这里发生：“坚持一下。”

走廊上人已经走空了，但是监控肯定还在运作。绿只能祈祷这些录像永远不会被人调出来观看，因为这绝对是他学会走路以后步伐最蠢的一次。

赤带着绿走到自己的房间。不是每个人的房间都像赤一样简洁不带人情味，不过赤没有打算在这里长住，也算情有可原。绿先行一步坐到床上，赤关上门，落了锁，这声音让人安心也让人焦急。赤向他走来时眼睛很亮，绿见识过蓝向他展示催眠力量时的眼睛，也见过人鱼碧海般深邃迷人的双瞳，也许是喜爱蒙蔽了绿，他觉得那些通通没有赤的来得美丽深刻。绿有些不好意思地偏过头，觉得自己内心的情绪都满溢到要失控：“别这么看我。”

赤俯身吻了吻绿颤动不已的睫毛：“你知道我不擅长说话。”

再不让他看着绿，他就真不知道该拿这聪明又可爱的合租人怎么办了。

“那就少说多做，这不需要我教了吧？”

赤轻笑一声，温柔地捕获了绿的嘴唇。绿自喉咙深处发出呜咽，仰头喝下更多和雪山一样味道清冽的唾液。那样干净的味道在被黏膜吸收后却像炽热的熔岩般进入血管，流向四肢百骸。赤的手指在他身前游移，他的衣物很快便溃不成军，敞开了纵容赤侵犯他的身体。赤的手掌贴上绿柔软的腹部，那些粗糙的茧也许是在白银山、也许是在世界的其他地方磨砺出来的。他极富技巧性地让手心若即若离地擦过绿的身体，随后罩住胸部，将乳首夹在指尖轻轻揉捏。

绿挣扎着从赤的嘴里抢到一点空气。他有些缺氧，同时热到无以复加。他满胀的下体被约束在裤子里，几乎达到疼痛的地步。赤为什么不来摸摸它？先前饥渴的时候赤几乎是含着它不肯放。

绿半带委屈的表情都被赤看在眼里。自尊心让绿暂时说不出请求的话，但那双长腿已经亲昵地缠在赤的身上。一时的忍耐是情趣，长久的冷落就是折磨了。从人类的角度看来这仍是绿的第一次，赤不想太过欺负他。

赤带着胜利者的表情解开绿的裤子，抚上大腿根部。这里的皮肤柔滑、白皙，浸了蜜一样散发着香甜气息。他放开绿被吸吮得艳丽的唇，转而将嘴唇印在绿的腿间，像任性的孩童将脸埋进鲜奶蛋糕。

绿以为自己会得到很好的照顾，事实上在性事上赤从未让他失望，因而当赤微微一愣时绿敏锐地察觉到了他的变化。他从床上仰起头，发现赤正微蹙起眉，偏着头，似乎听到了什么不寻常的响动。赤不常将情绪直白地表现在脸上，但他的眼神变化得非常明显，像在白银山的冰天雪地里泼出一杯沸水，水还没落到地上便凝成了冰。

“赤？”

“有人过来了。”

“你确定是往我们这边来的？”绿不死心地追问道。尽管赤的表情让他明白这种可能性微乎其微，“……爷爷知道了我们的事？”

赤缓缓点头，难得露出犹豫的神色。反倒是绿强硬地并拢腿，一把按住赤的脑袋：“不管他。继续。”

绿正饱受情热的煎熬，他额头全是汗，脸颊涨得通红，大口吸进冷冰冰的空气都不能缓解分毫。他引以为傲的聪明脑袋可能已经烧坏了，不然怎么会变得如此喜怒无常。绿又开始生气了：赤怎么能说停就停下来？难道只有自己想要得不得了吗？

“……绿！”绿心中的不满实在太过大声，让赤无奈极了。他怎么会不想要绿？如果不是有人来打扰，他绝对要让绿仅凭他的撞击便无数次达到高潮，直到眼前这根可爱的玉茎射到一滴不剩，只能依赖后穴的挛缩反复描摹自己阴茎的形状。但大木雪成是绿家中的长辈，不愿意绿就这样交给他这样的人也是理所当然，想必是算准了此刻派人过来他们还没有来得及结合。

外面的人已经走到了房间门口：“赤前辈，绿先生在里面吗？博士有事情找他。”

博士这个头衔在大木雪成光辉的履历中实在不算什么。绿也是博士，工作站里大部分人都是。但在当年的真新镇，博士还是个稀罕头衔，大木雪成性格随和，本人也喜欢别人喊他博士，因而喊他博士成为了长久以来的惯例。

绿一脚踩在赤的肩上，咬牙切齿地说道：“你是个混蛋，赤。既然你决定听那老头子的话而不是我的，我们之间就没什么好谈的了。”

他果断地翻身下床，动作幅度之大差点从床上滚下去。赤连忙扶住他，被赤触碰的舒服让身体敏感得不得了的绿呜咽了一声：“我没问题，不要以为本大爷对抗不了你那破春药……！”

绿的意志真的顽强无比。如果说他对赤表现得毫无抵抗力，仅仅是因为他自己不愿意抵抗。现在他一边在赤的怀里发抖，一边试图把自己凌乱的衣服整理齐整，纽扣一颗颗系上。赤叹了口气，绿现在的状态不适合去与他爷爷对峙。赤在床边半跪下来，将绿的阴茎含入口中，同时用手抚弄囊袋。除了让绿发泄出来，他还在眼神里加了一点镇静的暗示，否则还没走到大木雪成面前绿就会被愈烧愈旺的欲火逼疯。

焚烧理智的情热稍稍退却，绿有些不好意思地从床上下来，和赤一样蹲下，双手捧住那张把什么都藏得很深的脸：“……抱歉。”

赤摇了摇头，表达自己并没有生气。

“你不难受吗？”绿伸手去摸赤的两腿间，即便隔着裤子，那里的硬热还是吓了他一跳。

“难受。”赤难得直白地承认了，他微微偏头，将脸贴在绿的手上，“我想要你。”

赤的声音低沉而克制，却听得绿心跳差点漏掉一拍。他们一起从床边站起，赤坐在床上，绿则主动坐在他的腿上：“我是认真的，不是出于对爷爷的逆反心理或者别的什么……你想要我，而我也想要你。你不会憋坏吗？”

赤仍沉默着。难道他很在意自己家人对他的评价？绿在心里乐了一下，学着赤刚才的样子跪到他的腿间，用牙齿咬着拉链往下。尚被内裤包裹的性器已然热度惊人，绿隔着内裤舔了一口，味道有些奇怪，但是不讨厌。赤真的好大，他一边努力用舌头将布料舔湿，一边脑子里充满了胡思乱想：他们肯定要做很久的润滑，不会像梦里进去得那样轻易。

“绿……”赤倒吸了一口凉气，绿从他的腿间抬头，笑容狡黠且诱人。

“我说了，不用管我爷爷。我和他对着干好多年了，要是今天随叫随到，他才会觉得奇怪。好了，抬起屁股把裤子脱了！墨墨迹迹的笨蛋梦魔。”

像是为了呼应绿说的话，外推的敲门者见没有人应，转身离开了。

直到除去内裤的阻隔，硕大的硬挺贴在唇上，绿才真切意识到它的长度和热度，同时内心产生一丝害怕。这玩意等下要进到他的身体里去？他现在把它含住都费劲！

绿伸出舌头，先沿着伞端舔舐，将渗出的前液卷入口中。随后他开始一遍遍来回舔弄壮硕的柱身，感受它在自己的服务下愈发充血坚硬，随后再将其整个含入口中吸吮。第一次为别人做这样的事，绿并不能很好把握吞吐的节奏，好几次让赤的阴茎自口中滑落。对此赤只是似笑非笑地看着他，却让绿涌起强烈的不服输感。只要稍微来几次，他就可以做得比赤还好，保证让赤对他欲罢不能。

赤每次替他口交都会喝掉他的精液，因而绿预感到了赤的高潮却没有想到要撤退，猝不及防被汹涌而出的精液灌了满嘴。这烫人的白浊带着些许腥味，但同时别有一股令人迷幻的味道。绿迷迷糊糊间咽了下去，没多久就发现自己的阴茎又自发挺立起来，而且比前一次热度更甚，才想起来自己似乎又一次忽略了一个非常重要的点。

“等下。”绿的嘴角还沾着赤射出来的浊液，“梦魔的体液都是催情药，如果你们射在别人体内，并且催情成分通过黏膜吸收进血里……”

这便是他们的猎物通常死于非命的原因，会被不知飨足的猎手反复激发出情欲，直到射尽最后一滴生命才可停歇。

赤的双手穿过绿的腋下，将有些发愣的他抱到床上，贴着他的耳朵呢喃道：“你不会有事的，绿。”

赤怎么可能舍得绿出事？

赤的手贴着腰线一路滑落至臀缝里，手指轻轻按摩紧闭小穴四周的褶皱，随后探入一个指节。

他已轻叩门扉。

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

【赤绿】亲爱的合租人12

第一次被人触碰那里，绿有些不自在地扭了扭身子。他此刻一点都不希望赤从哪边找出来润滑剂这类好像赤随时备着和别人来一发的东西，他可能会当场翻脸。但如果没有润滑，以赤的尺寸他屁股很可能要遭殃……

第一根手指探入的过程顺利到不可思议。尽管入口软肉紧紧缠绕着赤的手指，但后穴自发分泌出了黏滑的液体，方便手指的入侵。这种感觉有些怪异，绿不知道男人的后穴也可以分泌出这么多润滑的爱液，简直就像自己的身体在为赤的入侵自发积极地准备。

这个想法让他羞耻得不行，只得将滚烫的脸埋进枕头里任由赤动作。他仔细阅读过梦魔相关资料，知道要让他的身体接受男男交合对赤来说不是难事。他甚至看到过一位女性梦魔催眠了大批男性，让他们相信自己怀上了她的孩子并每日分泌乳汁这样猎奇的内容……

赤应该没有这样的爱好？在赤含住他的乳头吸吮时，绿发现自己的想法没那么坚定了。乳首先是被舌面狠狠碾压，之后又被灵活舌尖打着圈舔弄，绿慌乱间揪住了赤的头发：“……不行！”

赤带着堪称无辜的表情抬头，绿最受不了他这样的表情。绿故作凶狠地扯住了赤的脸：“没有润滑剂，也没有安全套，嗯？”

赤笑了一下，埋在后穴的手指微微用力分开，里面立刻涌出一波热液，沾了赤满满一手。赤在绿的眼前捻了捻透明的拉丝：“对自己有点信心。”

“我发现你一说话就很气人是怎么回事？”绿凑上去咬赤的嘴唇，“不许弄疼我，不然就是你技艺不精。”

赤身裸体地面对面，绿能清晰感受到赤笑起来时胸膛的震动。赤今天兴致很高，眼底的光亮得慑人。他抬起绿的腰，把又粗又硬的部分顶在绿的穴口。绿紧张地吞了口唾沫，赤的手一直在专注扩张穴口，没有过分逗弄他里面，导致后面比之前还要空虚难受，很难说赤是不是故意的。两人的身体像磁石一样相互吸引，绿的穴肉亲昵地纠缠上赤的龟头。赤短促地抽了口气：“绿。”

“嗯？”突然被喊了名字，绿的应声听起来软软的，但很快便被一声惊呼取代：赤抓着他的腿挺了进来，壮硕阳具笔直地捅开层层软肉。第一次进入的过程没想象中惨烈，但也绝不可称得上轻松。绿觉得自己穴口的褶皱可能都被撑平了，这才容纳下那可以说是相当过分的尺寸。和进入时的温柔成鲜明对比的是，赤几乎是很快将阴茎抽回些许，立刻进入到更深，顶上让他全身震颤不已的位置，“哈……你怎么……”

“嗯。”赤勾了勾唇角，带了些炫耀意味地运用起充满力量的腰。绿在承受撞击时像着了魔一样盯着两人交合的部位看，比大腿肤色颜色深不少的阴茎在白皙腿间来回进出，带出不少黏腻的透明液体。

居然真的不痛，只余下满胀的酸麻。估计那些体液也同时有镇痛效果，确保双方在物质条件不完备的情况也能充分享受性爱，不愧是靠激发他人欲望吃饭的种族。

受不了了。在一次次堪称凶狠的撞击中，绿自己的阴茎就挺立在肚皮前，随着后穴承受的冲撞兴奋地直晃动，前端因充血满胀成淫荡的桃红色。绿眼睁睁地看着它在无人照顾的情况下仅凭后穴的刺激射了出来，喷薄而出的白色精华甚至沾上了赤的下巴。

完了，好丢人——他事事要先于他人可不是指比对方先射！绿涨红了脸，简直要像个烧开的茶壶一样往外冒蒸汽了。

可惜赤完全没有体谅绿害羞的心情，他用手指仔细搜刮身上的精液，从胸口到脖子到下巴，然后像舔奶油一样用舌头舔了个干净。

直到绿一拳砸在赤的背上，赤才低下头去，抵着绿的额头将他从床上扶起，阴茎几乎就是顶着绿的敏感点碾了一圈，“抱歉。我太高兴了……”

下面被缓慢而深入的顶弄。赤放慢了速度，抓着绿的腰挺进他的屁股。动作的确远较方才温柔，但阴茎的热度硬度却丝毫不减。绿简直像一块掉进锅里的肉，香气四溢、汁水丰沛，赤情不自禁地在绿的脖颈上又舔又吸，留下衬衫领绝对遮不住的那种痕迹。

欲潮再度上涌，几乎要将绿吞没。他的分身再一次不要命地挺立起来，这下还被赤握在了手里，用那令人发疯的手掌来回抚摸。随着绿状态的回笼，赤也不再保持克制。绿的内壁火热而紧致，软肉像一张张小嘴挤压、吸吮着性器。绿觉得自己体内的东西越胀越大、越来越热，撞击敏感点时酸麻又舒服，简直要烫坏他的内里——

他曾在休眠火山形成的泉水边逗留，感受迎面而来带着硫磺味的热风。但他没想过喷薄而出的精液可以这样炽热，那本该是比人体肠道稍低一些的温度。赤射在绿身体里的东西又烫又多，他现在像一只被热水灌满的水袋，简直要肚子都鼓胀起来。

赤的汗水滴在了绿的胸口。他仍用手紧扣着绿的腰，把绿的身体按向自己：“……等一会。”

“你在干什么？”绿有些脱力地靠在赤的身上。空气里充斥着情欲的味道，他已经不想去理会粘满精液的下半身了。

赤没有答话，反倒去握绿攥紧床单的手，用堪称腻歪的方式让两人十指相扣。绿的心头涌起被珍惜的喜悦，这次性爱对赤的意义不仅仅是一次摄食，他从赤的表情和动作中看到了别的东西。不熄之火好是好，可惜不是人的身体可以承受的。赤在雪山上呆了这么久，才让它的性质变得温和，而这些他一个字都没有和绿说。

唇上传来湿漉漉的触感，绿已经没力气去指责这永动机一样催发情欲的方式了。在他被海浪般的欲潮再度吞没前，他迷迷糊糊地想到，这画面似乎有些眼熟。

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

【赤绿】亲爱的合租人13

整整一个下午加晚上，绿都没能想起来自己对什么觉得眼熟，也完全忘了自家爷爷曾喊他过去这件事。因此当他一觉睡到第二天中午，顶着没能得到精心打理的头发站在大木雪成面前时，破天荒头一次在爷爷面前感到了心虚。

大木雪成在学术界声名赫赫，即便是到了退休返聘的年纪，依然能飞快接受新鲜事物，因而就算看到自家孙子带着一脖子吻痕同另一位年轻男人一起出现也不会大惊小怪……骗鬼啊？

“我怎么有种被卖了的感觉？你和爷爷是不是达成了什么交易？”办公室里出来时绿的步伐有些虚。赤顺势把他捞到了怀里，动作专业而流畅。

绿拨弄着赤的头发，试图找出他收买爷爷的证据：被剪掉一撮的头发，或者被抽去研究的一管血液……然而一无所获。

赤有些无奈地抓住绿借着“检查”的借口在自己身上乱摸的手：“他很关心你。”

不会因为一撮头发就出卖孙子的。

绿撇了撇嘴：“关心才怪呢，以前他连我叫什么都记不住。”

大木雪成不记得自己孙子的名字也是奇事一桩，流传范围不小，因而当赤没有对此表示惊讶时绿也没多想什么。赤只是目光炯炯地看着他：“再说点你小时候的事。”

绿被看得有些不好意思，一开视线挠了挠头：“小时候？没什么特别的啊，我是姐姐带大的，家离研究所不远，有个很大的院子……”

他说到一半，太阳穴的位置忽然泛起一阵酸胀，像是几天没睡好似的有些不舒服。“哎。这种事情以后有得是时间……总之我们先回常青市，爷爷的地盘与我八字不合。”

常青市也正处冬季。然而这里气候温暖，冬天相比夏季似乎只是少了灼人热浪，这座城市依然郁郁葱葱，充满生机与活力。绿开着车，从两侧鲜花盛开的道路上经过。赤坐在副驾驶的位置，戴着耳机看视频。只是他明显注意力不够集中，看一会就偏头看一看绿。

“你都在看些什么？”绿瞥了一眼，似乎只是普通的ASMR，“额，认真的？”

赤摊了摊手，示意自己只是随意点到罢了。蓝正在对他进行消息轰炸，屏幕上通知一条接着一条，用人类语言花式指责赤是一个见色忘义的弟弟。蓝在消息里面附加了魔力，赤每看到一条都能听到她的声音在脑海里回荡，吵得他干脆关机图个清静。

下次和绿一起当面向她道谢吧……

车开过绿意盎然的庭院。绿自己没时间打理花草，院子里只种了靠雨水就能养活的植物。阳光暖融融地照在墙上，让人产生冬天已经过去的错觉。绿把车锁进车库，和赤一起站在新家的大门前，掏出自己三天来一直放在口袋里的东西在赤的眼前晃了晃。

那是一枚新钥匙，笼罩在灿金色的光晕里。

“从今天起本大爷就是你的房东了。”绿脸上带着狡黠的笑意，“表现够好的话，也不是不能减免房租。”

赤的眸光闪了闪：“包一日三餐吗？”

绿拽住赤的帽檐往下一拉：“想得美。包一日三餐本大爷还要不要上班了？”

话越说到后面声音越小，因为赤将手放在了绿的腰上，一用力就让两人的身影叠在一起。

他们在太阳底下交换了一个亲吻。

上半部完

不负责任的预告：

大学教授频发发作偏头痛，健康与事业爱情究竟如何平衡？  
吸血鬼小孩半夜上门，加强未成年保护刻不容缓！  
一朝倾覆，带你走近知名犯罪组织火箭队的隐秘过往！


End file.
